Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 April 2016
11:10 2deed4me 11:15 mmmmm 11:15 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx smacks Tuparman's head 11:15 MMMMMMMMMMMMM 11:15 i gotta leave early 11:15 ;-; 11:15 MMMMMMMMMMMM 11:15 bai 11:16 anal 11:37 bai 12:34 my sis paid spooky's house of jumpscares 12:34 got to room 393, but killed by spec 6 12:41 reeeeeee 12:41 liiive 12:42 Mike, live 12:42 Pig is here 12:44 coWHET 12:44 Oh yeah, he disabled his pings 12:54 brb 01:02 already, i'm back after a skele-ton of watching my sis play spooky's house of jampscares 01:03 "jampscares" 01:04 ah, yes, that is my favourite game. 01:06 Work wifi. 01:08 (Test) 01:09 raaah 01:10 TMW U REALIZED YER CHAT CRASHED 01:10 ch at 01:10 pl s 01:11 * PigZapper hugs moik 01:11 c h a t 01:11 aaaa 01:12 \gv 01:12 wait 01:12 YAS 01:12 CHAT YAS 01:12 IT STOPPED FUCKING ITSELF 01:14 * MikeSulpher hugs back 01:14 * Mr.Cowhat77 joins hug 01:22 pig live 01:23 no im ded 01:23 FUCK YOU THEN 01:24 ... 01:25 i live now 01:26 * MikeSulpher won't be that talkative since I'm on 4chan 01:27 Is the porn there THAT interesting?! 01:27 WHO TOLD YOU I WATCH PORN THERE. 01:28 I mentioned in main that there was porn on 4chan 01:28 nobody told him anything personal 01:28 XD 01:28 I'm looking through the Anime/Manga shit 01:29 Is there any Fnia stuff on there? 01:29 Why the hell would there be FNiA stuff there? 01:30 Because it's Anime. It says in the name. 01:30 People here will probably JUDGE you for posting FNiA stuff. 01:31 >here 01:31 *There 01:31 I have a fetish for Fnia, don't judge me. 01:31 Icantellbecausetherpsbro 01:32 Yeah, 4chan hates almost everything, I don't even want to know their opinion on FNAF 01:32 I gtg, good night guys 01:32 already 01:32 damn 01:32 bye 01:32 goodnight Pig 01:37 I think I'm going to hit the hay too 01:37 goodnight 01:37 stay safe 04:28 I'm so alone ;-; 08:07 a 08:12 eyy bbys 08:12 ey 08:13 eyo 08:26 tup 08:26 08:26 what should we do 08:26 idk 08:35 obbisity=I have no idea 08:42 ummmm 08:48 * Old Po spins the WHEEL OF FORTUNE ™ 08:49 * Dragonmasterdrago302 slaps po 08:49 * Old Po hits back 08:50 * Dragonmasterdrago302 throws po at dipsy which turns her into paperclip 08:50 (dipsy) no 08:54 hi 09:00 *wheel landed on $650 09:16 ... 09:18 "Look, I am having an amazing time and I wonder if you wa-" 09:18 "Look, I have two more tinder dates, so are we going to fuck or what?" 09:18 "...." 09:18 da hell? 09:22 ummm 09:24 Hey, Snow. 09:25 * Mr.Cowhat77 puts on Snow mask. 09:25 guess who I am. 09:25 guess. 09:26 O shit 09:26 * Mr.Cowhat77 takes off mask. 09:27 Hey, Snow. 09:27 * MikeSulpher brings Clorox bleach and twists the cap off. 09:27 I'm going to drink it like a man. 09:27 More, why do you always say that? 09:28 More? 09:28 Sorry, I don't know who More is. 09:28 I mean Mike 09:28 Oh. 09:28 I know who he is. 09:28 That is me! 09:28 i hate auto correct. 09:28 i just hate it. 09:28 'Cause. 09:28 Why not. 09:29 * MikeSulpher chugs the bleach down. 09:29 Mmm. Tastes like it always taste like. 09:30 Bad, but good. (kappa) 09:30 tfw youtube comments asking a question 09:30 and the replies are disabled 09:31 Snow, say something 09:31 never mind 09:32 jihkk 09:32 Snow, I did it. 09:32 wha 09:32 did wot 09:32 Scroll up. 09:33 * HyperSnowpoxia scrolls 09:33 . 09:33 I'm just. 09:33 Hmmm? 09:35 Mike, I don't think she's in the mood. 09:35 Am happ 09:35 I still want to crack out these jokes. 09:35 Am hype 09:35 Jokes? 09:35 Well, uh, just.... bleach stuff. 09:37 g 09:38 Try to come up with the best penis joke ever. 09:38 Oh. 09:38 I remember a joke Cassie said 09:38 What has teeth and holds in a giant monster? 09:38 My zipper. 09:38 I like that joke. 09:39 No, I'm too lazy. 09:39 Now. 09:40 * MikeSulpher pours myself a glass of bleach. 09:40 * MikeSulpher drinks it all. 09:40 Mike. 09:40 Why do I keep doing this? 09:40 Please. 09:40 Wha? 09:41 She wants you to stop making bleach "jokes". 09:41 ^ 09:41 And tbh, the word itself is a trigger for me . 09:42 Bleach? 09:42 Really? 09:42 That's real funny right there. 09:42 But, uh, fine. 09:42 Well, it doesn't really trigger me that bad 09:42 I understand the usage of jokes and such, but making such a commonplace word a trigger seems ridiculous 09:42 *badly 09:42 iomo 09:42 *imo 09:42 Thats like saying 09:43 "oH DONT SAY APPLE" 09:43 "why" 09:43 "apple tiggers me" 09:43 "I have five stars on yelp, but it's because everyone thinks I'm this girl named Marie." 09:43 "Pft, yeah. You look nothing like her... -leans in to Anthony and whispers- That'snotmarie?" 09:44 It's really funny how you d- Never mind. 09:44 "I'm a boy you fuckhead." 09:44 "really? You look like a bitch to me." 09:44 ? 09:44 thats what two of my friends said in class today 09:44 Okay. 09:46 The amount of OHHHHHH's after that was insane 09:48 I had some shit dropped at school 09:48 There was this kid next to me in P.E. talking smack. 09:48 Kid: *Blah Blah Blah, Insults* 09:48 Me: *Slight Backhand to Face* 09:48 Kid: YOU- 09:48 Me: *Slight Backhand to Face* 09:49 Kid: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH. 09:49 Me: *Muffled Laughter* 09:53 http://cdn.diply.com/article-images/a/83b14305-adb5-494a-9a53-12e9ef5fd58c_tablet.jpg 09:54 Is that actually a thing?! 09:54 Wait. 09:54 Reminds me.. 09:55 * MikeSulpher goes on 4chan. 09:56 http://cdn.diply.com/article-images/a/bd97d5e6-0619-48fc-a2f1-14d3e9ab0760_tablet.jpg 09:57 * Mr.Cowhat77 tries that. 09:57 Hi Pig 09:58 hey Pig. 09:58 Ay 09:58 Pig. 09:58 yeah? 09:59 Pig pm 10:00 K 10:00 b 10:01 bggggggbhng 10:01 Hi Snu 10:01 fgbuijgbp[10:01 Um 10:02 PIG 10:02 I GOT THE NEW BLONDE PAINT, BRO. 10:04 Mike 10:04 you've had the blonde paint 10:04 for the past week 10:04 Uhhh, noooooooh. 10:04 [08:35 obbisity=I have no idea 08:42 ummmm 08:48 * Old Po spins the WHEEL OF FORTUNE ™ 08:49 * Dragonmasterdrago302 slaps po 08:49 * Old Po hits back 08:50 * Dragonmasterdrago302 throws po at dipsy which turns her into paperclip 08:50 (dipsy) no 08:54 hi 09:00 *wheel landed on $650 09:16 ... 09:18 "Look, I am having an amazing time and I wonder if you wa-" 09:18 "Look, I have two more tinder dates, so are we going to fuck or what?" 09:18 "...." 09:18 da hell? 09:22 ummm 09:24 Hey, Snow. 09:25 O SHIT SHE RIP 09:25 * Mr.Cowhat77 puts on Snow mask. 09:25 guess who I am. 09:25 guess. 09:26 O shit 09:26 * Mr.Cowhat77 takes off mask. 09:27 Hey, Snow. 09:27 * MikeSulpher brings Clorox bleach and twists the cap off. 09:27 I'm going to drink it like a man. 09:27 More, why do you always say that? 09:28 More? 09:28 Sorry, I don't know who More is. 09:28 I mean Mike 09:28 Oh. 09:28 I know who he is. 09:28 That is me! 09:28 i hate auto correct. 09:28 i just hate it. 09:28 'Cause. 09:28 Why not. 09:29 * MikeSulpher chugs the bleach down. 09:29 Mmm. Tastes like it always taste like. 09:30 Bad, but good. (kappa) 09:30 tfw youtube comments asking a question 09:30 and the replies are disabled 09:31 Snow, say something 09:31 never mind 09:32 jihkk 09:32 Snow, I did it. 09:32 wha 09:32 did wot 09:32 Scroll up. 09:33 * HyperSnowpoxia scrolls 09:33 . 09:33 I'm just. 09:33 Hmmm? 09:35 Mike, I don't think she's in the mood. 09:35 Am happ 09:35 I still want to crack out these jokes. 09:35 Am hype 09:35 Jokes? 09:35 Well, uh, just.... bleach stuff. 09:37 g 09:38 Try to come up with the best penis joke ever. 09:38 Oh. 09:38 I remember a joke Cassie said 09:38 What has teeth and holds in a giant monster? 09:38 My zipper. 09:38 I like that joke. 09:38 Besides that one 09:38 you have to make your own. 09:39 No, I'm too lazy. 09:39 Now. 09:40 * MikeSulpher pours myself a glass of bleach. 09:40 * MikeSulpher drinks it all. 09:40 Mike. 09:40 Why do I keep doing this? 09:40 Please. 09:40 Wha? 09:41 She wants you to stop making bleach "jokes". 09:41 ^ 09:41 And tbh, the word itself is a trigger for me . 09:42 Bleach? 09:42 Really? 09:42 That's real funny right there. 09:42 But, uh, fine. 09:42 Well, it doesn't really trigger me that bad 09:42 I understand the usage of jokes and such, but making such a commonplace word a trigger seems ridiculous 09:42 *badly 09:42 iomo 09:42 *imo 09:42 Thats like saying 09:43 "oH DONT SAY APPLE" 09:43 "why" 09:43 "apple tiggers me" 09:43 "I have five stars on yelp, but it's because everyone thinks I'm this girl named Marie." 09:43 "Pft, yeah. You look nothing like her... -leans in to Anthony and whispers- That'snotmarie?" 09:44 It's really funny how you d- Never mind. 09:44 "I'm a boy you fuckhead." 09:44 "really? You look like a bitch to me." 09:44 ? 09:44 thats what two of my friends said in class today 09:44 Okay. 09:46 The amount of OHHHHHH's after that was insane 09:48 I had some shit dropped at school 09:48 There was this kid next to me in P.E. talking smack. 09:48 Kid: *Blah Blah Blah, Insults* 09:48 Me: *Slight Backhand to Face* 09:48 Kid: YOU- 09:48 Me: *Slight Backhand to Face* 09:49 Kid: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH. 09:49 Me: *Muffled Laughter* 09:53 http://cdn.diply.com/article-images/a/83b14305-adb5-494a-9a53-12e9ef5fd58c_tablet.jpg 09:54 Is that actually a thing?! 09:54 Wait. 09:54 Reminds me.. 09:55 * MikeSulpher goes on 4chan. 09:56 http://cdn.diply.com/article-images/a/bd97d5e6-0619-48fc-a2f1-14d3e9ab0760_tablet.jpg 09:57 * Mr.Cowhat77 tries that. 09:57 Hi Pig 09:58 Oh, sup. 09:58 hey Pig. 09:58 Ay 09:58 Pig. 09:58 yeah? 09:59 Pig pm 10:00 K 10:00 b 10:01 bggggggbhng 10:01 Hi Snu 10:01 fgbuijgbp[10:01 Um 10:02 PIG 10:02 I GOT THE NEW BLONDE PAINT, BRO. 10:04 Mike 10:04 you've had the blonde paint 10:04 for the past week 10:04 Uhhh, noooooooh. 10:04 [10:06 * MikeSulpher paints the walls blonde 10:06 Hey, Pig. 10:06 Yeah? 10:06 I didn't pay for the blonde paint yet. 10:06 So, uh. 10:06 You have to pay for it 10:06 It's $500000 10:07 I'm kidding. 10:07 That sounds like an awful lot 10:07 oh 10:07 It's $5000000000000000 10:07 it cost four hundred thousand dollars to paint the walls blonde, for twelve seconds. (kappa) 10:07 Jeesh, I mean, it spreads very easily, but tbh it ain't that bright 10:07 XD 10:08 Yeah, I enjoy the new paint. It's very fun to use. (Cory) 10:11 lana 10:12 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:12 Hey, Pig. 10:12 Hey guys, did you hear Sr. Pelo 321 released the genocide Underpants???2?2?2?2? 10:12 Brb 10:12 Pig. 10:13 https://twitter.com/TylerAhlstrom/status/717059943933739008 well den 10:17 PIG 10:06 * MikeSulpher paints the walls blonde 10:06 Hey, Pig. 10:06 Yeah? 10:06 I didn't pay for the blonde paint yet. 10:06 So, uh. 10:06 You have to pay for it 10:06 It's $500000 10:07 I'm kidding. 10:07 That sounds like an awful lot 10:07 oh 10:07 It's $5000000000000000 10:07 it cost four hundred thousand dollars to paint the walls blonde, for twelve seconds. (kappa) 10:07 Jeesh, I mean, it spreads very easily, but tbh it ain't that bright 10:07 XD 10:08 Yeah, I enjoy the new paint. It's very fun to use. (Cory) 10:11 lana 10:12 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:12 Hey, Pig. 10:12 Hey guys, did you hear Sr. Pelo 321 released the genocide Underpants???2?2?2?2? 10:12 Brb 10:12 Pig. 10:13 https://twitter.com/TylerAhlstrom/status/717059943933739008 well den 10:17 PIG 10:19 Yeah 10:19 What is it 10:20 FFFUCK 10:20 I FORGOT 10:20 ok 10:20 WAIT 10:20 im just gonna 10:20 go now 10:20 Nu 10:20 nuuuuuu 10:21 dunt go snow ;-; 10:22 ;~; 10:22 Brb 10:35 Chat Logger pls 10:40 eyyy cassie 10:40 ayyyyyyyyye 10:49 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:51 I missed Cas and PTLD 10:51 ;-; 10:54 Sorry. 10:54 Chat crashed. Again. 10:55 Eyyyyyyyy 10:56 Eyyyyyyyyyy 10:56 how do i get pings? 10:56 admin only? 10:56 enable chathacks 10:57 there will be an option at the top right 10:57 is that for only admins? 10:57 10:57 noh 10:57 I don't see a Ping option. 10:57 test 10:57 lol 10:57 Shit brb again 10:58 Cow 10:58 is chathacks allowed for non-admins 11:00 Yes 11:00 it should be 11:01 where's the ping option? 11:03 I dunno 11:04 Test 2016 04 04